


Yearning Kiss

by EspadaIV



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Lemon, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Smut, grimmhime week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Orihime kisses Grimmjow.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Yearning Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I do not own Bleach nor the characters used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. I reply to comments! Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for reading!  
> JKR knows what I like. She's like HEY EIV THERE IS A GRIMMHIME WEEK.
> 
> ME: *PERKS UP*
> 
> So yeah, a quick little thing because I wanted to participate but have ALL THE STUFF GOING ON.
> 
> [EspadaIV's Tumblr](http://espada-iv.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Despite being the Espada known for destruction, his touch was gentle. His motions were very different from the first time he touched her. She could still remember how he had thrown her over his shoulder and threw her to the ground.

Compared to him, Orihime Inoue was fragile. 

She's human. 

It's quite the surprise that he is in her apartment and naked, pinning her against the floor; big hands stroking her legs and trying to get closer to her. As if he could, he's already inside of her, cock sheathed to the hilt.

One of those hands tilted her face up, thumb stroking over her lower lip in a slow motion. She's so soft to him; pliant. She yielded to him, his Hierro covered fingers invading her mouth. As soon as her lips close around the digits, Grimmjow felt another surge of passion and arousal go through his blood.

Grimmjow removed his fingers, his mouth hovers over hers. "Princess," he murmurs, staring at her with piercing blue eyes. He likes how she blushes as he begins to move his hips against her.

There is a heartbeat before she arched her back, breaching the distance between them, so their lips meet. Grimmjow could definitely see what made Ulquiorra fall in love with the woman. Orihime kissed him like she was yearning for more. He wanted more. "Princess," he said again.


End file.
